


How to Meet Your Dragon

by flurry_of_beaus



Series: Dragons of Remmant [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), RWBY
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), and some Illia, but only because i had to, crossover AU, not enough of her to jusify the tag tho, theres a bit of adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurry_of_beaus/pseuds/flurry_of_beaus
Summary: "short" snippet of a crossover au I've been working on that I decided to write. IDK how to summaries, or tags...Basically, crossover au of RWBY and How to Train Your Dragon. It's hard to explain, but basically instead of Grimm, there's dragons in the world. No Aura's or semblances, but there is still dust and the high tech weapons. At schools like Beacon, hunters and huntresses get a dragon partner.This is just how team RWBY meet their dragons basically.





	How to Meet Your Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've written things before, but this is the first time I've posted any thing, and never with characters I didn't make... so let me know if they seem out of character, and any tips for writing in general is appreciated. I'll probably explain the AU better at my tumblr (@flurry-of-beaus), so yeah... Enjoy.

All the new students had been gathered once in the ballroom, typically standing near their teammates. Team RWBY was loosely gathered, although they weren’t particularly close at the moment. Ozpin was standing up on the stage again, Dawn and Dusk, his two headed dragon, behind him, heads constantly moving.  
“Yesterday, you were all sent out to the Emerald Forest to form the teams you are in now. Today, you are all going to get your lifelong partners.” As he spoke, Ozpin carrassed one of the heads of his dragon, Dawn to be specific.  
A quiet murmur filled the room, people passed skeptical looks at each other. Those that had hunters or huntresses in their families knew what he meant, and Yang’s eager grin died down at the face that Blake was making, almost lost in thought but not quite. After a few heart beats of locked eyes, Yang looked away.  
“Today’s objective is to find the dragon that you will be working with for the rest of your lives, and you only get one. So, you will go out, and tame a dragon today. The Emerald Forest has many types of dragons, and you may take all day if you must.”  
Everyone’s faces lit up, people starting to grin now. Jaune was panicking, and Pyrrha put on hand on his shoulder and started talking to him, appearing to calm him down. Nora was grinning and bouncing up and down, while Ren looked serious and calm, as he always did, although when Nora bumped into him, he gave a small grin.  
The twin heads roared, letting the first year students know that they were freed to go. Glynda Goodwitch ushered them towards the planes.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as the planes took off, Yang was looking out the window eagerly, rambling about her half-baked plans. Ruby was practically bouncing in her seat, much to the annoyance of Weiss. Blake was just watching them, standing next to Yang, amused by her partner’s childlike joy. Jaune wasn’t handling the flight well, to no one's surprise after the first trip to Beacon.  
“Oh I’m going to go over there, no there!” Yang was muttered, eyes darting around the window at various locations. When a large dragon flew by quickly, she grinned, and looked over at Ruby. “I could take something that big, right?”  
“Of course! You wrestle with Sunflower all the time!” the younger girl nodded, grinning at her sister. Weiss looked at the two, a very done look on her face.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” the heiress asked, a sharp tone voice to her voice. “Who’s Sunflower?”  
“Our dad’s stormcutter.” Yang smiled. “He also takes care off Petals, our mother’s deadly nadder.” A sadder smile replaced the look, then she forced herself to perk back up.  
“You wrestle with your father’s dragons?” Weiss asked, perplexed and revolted. “Somehow I’m not surprised… but still. Why?”  
“I’ve seen people do that, it’s not that weird.” Blake shrugged, finally speaking. “They can take the hits well, and its a good way to keep them in shape.”  
Weiss faked a gag, and looked away with a mutter of “savages.” Blake didn’t look bothered, Ruby looked a little offended, and Yang just grinned and looked over at Blake.  
“So, have you wrestled with a dragon before then?” she turned to Blake, who shook her head quickly.  
“Haven’t had the chance to.” she explained, glancing away. The plane was starting to lose its altitude, settling a clearing far from the school. “But looks like I’ll get the chance to soon.” A small smile appeared on her face.  
The door’s opened and everyone ended up leaving the vehicle, and Ozpin told them to spread out and tame a dragon.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Emerald Forest was alive with sounds, dragon calls from the vast forest. No one else was around, just the sounds of wildlife. Blake thought that she could faintly hear the sounds of other students at Beacon. But it was missing a certain sound, making her second set of ears twitch anxiously against the bow constraining them.  
As she walked around, searching for the sounds of Swift Shadow, her mind started to wander, recalling old memories.  
~start of flashback~  
The small group of White Fang members had caught wind of a smaller human settlement, treating the local faunus poorly. Blake had agreed instantly to the mission, and surprisingly, Adam hadn’t said anything about it, and had offered to stay at the camp.  
“What do we do if we find a dragon?” Illia asked, sounding vaguely nervous. Kiro, one of the older members, looked over at her.  
“Depends. We will cross that bridge when we get there.” he grunted, eyes sharp. “We have our priority.”  
Conversation died down, and Blake offered a small glance towards Illia, who smiled slightly. As they drew closer, Blake caught the sound of a dragon in the village. Several other ears perked up, twitching with the sound. The group continued walking, while Blake kept listening to the dragons cries. Whoever it was, they didn’t sound happy.  
The town seemed to mainly be for gathering and storing wood, plus it had some farming areas. The buildings were barely taller than the tree line, with houses for the humans that were finely built for the area, and housing for the faunus, barely standing. Surrounded on all sides with a tall wall fence with two gates, at the north end and south end, the main trail crossing it.  
What faunus could be seen were thin, wearing dirty clothes that had far too many holes to be warm. Some had dirt stains all long their visible skin, others cuts from saws and axes. They also looked scared, anxious eyes darting around in the dark. There was well feed and clean human guards, wearing warm clothes and holding lumber axes as weapons.  
Sneaking in was easy, the guards were practically asleep, and the white fang group was getting good at sneaking around. Kiro gestured around, the group splitting up to get ready to attack the humans. It didn’t sit well with Blake, attacking while they slept, but she kept her mouth shut.  
As she moved along the shadows, the sound of quiet growling caught her sharp hearing again, and peering into the darkness, she spotted a black dragon weighed down with chains. Bright yellow eyes meet hers, and Blake blinked, shocked to see a night fury around here, but moved to her position quickly. The night fury lingered in her mind however, and the quiet growls briefly stopped, leaving Blake to think the dragon was confused about something as well.  
Once she caught Illia’s eyes, she tossed Gambol Shroud over to her friend, who stabbed the weapon into the ground while Blake tied its ribbon around a small wooden peg. Illia gave the signal to Kiro, who nodded with a dark grin. The dark ribbon was almost invisible to the faunus, meaning the humans wouldn’t see it.  
The sounds of armored humans falling caused the guards that were almost asleep to wake up, and brandish their weapons. Illia acted as bait, to get as many guards after her as possible, and she ran out of the gate, and Blake’s second set of ears fell from the noise as two guards tripped over her weapon. Illia and her made sure they couldn’t get back up, knocking out them with the bottom of the handles of the axes they were holding. The same thing was happening around the whole town.  
With the guards out of the way, traps were removed, and the group started to get the chains off the faunus from the town. Kiro started making sure they were better now, and the rest of the white fang made sure that no other humans were coming out.  
“I hate to rush this, trust me on that.” he started, looking around with wolf ears twitching around. “But I don’t think they are going to tolerate us for long. The White Fang will protect you until we can get you to a safe place, and then anyone that wants to join us is more than welcome to.”  
“Before we leave,” Blake started timidly, “I spotted a dragon, a night fury specifically, in chains in the town.” Kiro looked at her, eyes musing.  
“Illia, start making sure that everyone gets out, Blake and I can handle this.” he turned, and pointed to the gate. Illia nodded, and starting leaving, helping out a young faunus with a fox tail, who was barely standing.  
The night fury was looking around with slitted eyes, growling and whipping his tail around. When he spotted Blake, he relaxed a little, but a loud growl came in response to Kiro, who practically growled back.  
Blake shifted closer to the dragon, fingers brushing up against the scarred scales lightly, and he dropped his growl a bit, but continued to stare down the older white fang member. Caught up in the texture against her fingers, Blake didn’t notice a figure moving towards her, raised weapon.  
Kiro charged suddenly, pulling out his sword and striking the wooden bat out of the unarmored humans hands, snarling and knocking the human out with the flat side of his blade, panting a little. When he turned to Blake, she flinched back a little, ears pulling back a little, and she backed up against the chained night fury, who flicked one of his ears in annoyance, but didn’t snap.  
“What was that?” the faunus snapped, drawing close to Blake. “You got distracted by that thing, and it could have cost you! And me! Adam would have my hide if something happened to you, you know.”  
The night fury started growling again, and struggling against his chains, trying to lunge at Kiro with wild eyes. His wings started beating rapidly, and his tail was creating a strong breeze, eyes fine slits from rage. A faint blue glow came from his chained mouth, stopped quickly once the wolf backed away, ears flat.  
“No, he’s too dangerous. We kill him, while we still can.” Kiro shook, dark eyes serious. He looked down at his sword, and Blake froze.  
“Wait, he’s a dragon, they just react when people get loud. Maybe he has a history with people hurting him if they gets too close.” she panicked, feeling the dragons pulse on her finger tips. “He doesn’t seem to be having an issue with me.”  
“Prove that.” he spat, chest heaving and eyes cold. Blake swallowed nervously, and nodded, before starting to cut the chains, freeing the dragon.  
As the chains came loose, the dragon delicately lifted his legs, testing the freedom. The muzzle removed, he opened and closed his jaw, stretching the freed jaw out. Blake cautiously reached her hand out, at eye level with the dragon. He closed his mouth with a snap, watching her face, her ears, and trying to see her intents. Slowly and cautiously, he pressed his muzzle into her hand, breathing in her scent. The touch melted into a comfortable one, and he had his eyes shut. The wolf faunus cleared his throat loudly, causing both dragon and young faunus to look over. Blake gave him a sharp look.  
“See, you can even see the scars. He was used, just like the faunus were.” She stood up, ears tall. “Isn’t our goal to make life better for everyone? For the faunus of course, but also dragons. The humans treat them just as bad, use them like they do us.” she asked, eyebrows raised. She ran her hand lightly across a long scar across his neck, almost connecting to some on his shoulder, the base of his wing, his ear. The night fury leaned into the touch.  
“This is something Adam gets to decide in the end.” Kiro growled, walking off. “But just know, I won’t vouch for that thing if he asks.”  
Blake sighed while nodding, and offered a small smile towards the night fury, who gave her a gentle growl, more of a purr. They caught up to the group quickly, and he stuck close to Blake, watching the rest of them. Occasionally, he’d dart out into the shadows, disappear for a few seconds, then reappear besides Blake, as if to prove a point.  
“He’s pretty fast there, isn’t he?” Illia asked in between a quiet chuckle. Blake nodded, relaxed beside her friend. “And like a shadow. Oh, I know. He’s a swift shadow.” she looked proud of herself for that. Blake chuckled, and the dragon mimicked the noise, his chuckle a breathy one.  
The now large group arrived at the camp set up by the White Fang, a few guards posted, and a certain tall figure was sitting on a crate, warming his hands by the small fire. Chatter died down, and Illia looked down, a bit sad for some reason. Blake didn’t ask any question, tense thinking about what would happen next.  
Adam stood up, towering over everyone and walking over to Kiro. “I see you succeeded in your mission.” he smiled, the dark grin making Blake nervous for some reason. He looked over at the group, and the white fang member smiled proudly, chest puffed out.  
As Adam scanned the crowd, he paused briefly at Blake, who nervously caught his gaze. The scan continued across the crowd. That was, until a loud growl distracted him, and the red-head jerked his head towards the drugged dragon he kept.  
The deathgripper was sniffing at the air, likely catching the scent of the night fury, and growling. The dragon besides Blake glanced around nervously, pawing at the ground.  
Judging by how the dragon reacted, Blake had to assume that Adam was glaring behind his mask. The dragon stopped growling, whimpering slightly as if whipped. He still looked restless, tail whipping around faintly, stirring up dust.  
Footsteps parted the crowd as the tall faunus walked over towards Blake, a puzzled and annoyed expression on his face. The deathgripper trailed after his alpha, head hung low.  
As soon as he had a clear view of the younger faunus, he spotted the dragon and a smirk flitted across his lips. The night fury looked tense, but didn’t back down, eyes on the drugged dragon, reading his body language. “A night fury, that’s an impressive find.” Adam started, smile strong. “Good job getting him back without him flying or chained.”  
Blake nodded, breathing deeply. “He was chained up, and I formed a tentative bond with him.” she explained, voice low. The dragon nodded, eyes still on the death gripper. “I think he could be trained, and since he already has a small bond with me, the thought had crossed my mind.” she trailed off, then started back up. “I had thought about trainin-”  
“We can just use some venom on him.” Adam cut her off, voice cold. His hand rested on the dragon besides him, and the animal leaned into the touch.  
The night fury backed up, hiding behind Blake a bit. A soft growl emerged from his throat, and his tail whipped around lightly  
Blake blinked rapidly, mouth open slightly. “But, I don’t think we need to. Swift Shadow has been responded well to me, and wouldn’t the venom dull his mind? Night furies are smart. It seems like a waste to ruin that.”  
Adam shook his head, looking down at her. “Night furies are also dangerous.” He started, and glared when Blake opened her mouth to object. “I don’t want to see you get hurt Blake.” his voice softened, and the masked gaze didn’t seem so hard.  
Under the less intense gaze, Blake relaxed slightly. “I know it’s dangerous, but I could train him.” she muttered, looking down. “I just get this feeling that he isn’t going hurt me, at least not intentionally.”  
“Blake, don’t get me wrong here,” Adam sighed, shaking his head slightly. “You are a strong and capable fighter, and I would never doubt that.” he looked up at the sky, and took a deep breath. “But I don’t think you are ready for a dragon yet.”  
Looking down, Adam pressed a vial into the deathgripper’s harness, injecting more poison into him. The dragon’s tail movements stopped as the drugs affect took affect, and his pupils extended, then closed back up into tight spirals. “Even with as smart as a fury is, they are still beasts, and are too dangerous to tame. This venom is the best way to do this safely.”  
Adam then stepped towards Blake, mask aimed down at her face. She flinched back, ears flat against her skull. “That beast, it’s just pretending to be tame. It’s hurt, and as you’ve pointed out, it’s smart. It’ll do whatever it can to get no more injuries, but will betray you the first chance it gets.  
A deadly silence took over the group, and Blake’s mind recalled how the night fury had tried to attack the wolf faunus, and carried on for a while. Glancing back at the dragon, she saw the look in his eyes, softening at her gaze, reading her face. A soft call sounded hurt, and Blake shook her head slightly. The dragon had plenty of chances to attack her, and he hadn’t. The other white fang member had been loud and threatening. He was probably actingly the humans had. She was safe, she trusted the dragon.  
Swift Shadow looked happy, seeing the look in her eyes, and brushed his scaled body against the faunus’s legs, a purr like growl rumbling through his throat.  
Blake took a deep breath, steadying her racing heart, and settling down. “We haven’t worked with a night fury before, and we don’t know that he can’t be tamed with work. It’s a chance I’m willing to take,” she stated, looking at Adam cautiously. “If you’d let me try, at least.” Swift Shadow meet Adam’s mask as well, yellow eyes sharp and full of judgement, while his tail was wrapped protectively around Blake’s legs.  
Adam sighed, and shook his head. “You want this so badly, fine.” he grunted, looking down. At the same time, he forced a vial of venom into Blake’s hands, with a sharp breath. “Just in case this doesn’t work out. And you need it.”  
After a few heartbeats, and after Blake put that into the pocket of her jacket, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder. “I’m just concerned that you’ll get hurt Blake. That’s all.” his voice sounding genuine, but Blake wasn’t so sure about that anymore, her mind questioning his every word. Swift Shadow nuzzled the younger faunus with a gentle sound.  
~end of flashback~  
A familiar sound crossed her ears, a familiar soft growl. She looked up, eyes sharp. A familiar form greeted her, the night fury walking over to her and nuzzling her side. “Hey Swift Shadow.” She smiled, rubbing the dragons head affectionately.  
The night fury noticed the bow, and tilted his head, confused. “I’m… just hiding them for now.” Blake explained, looking down. “Glad to see you again though.” Swift Shadow nodded, and the faunus shrugged. “We’ve got somewhere to be now. No splitting up for a while.”  
The pair wandered back to the clearing, where a few people had already ended up, with dragons besides them. No one else from team RWBY was there, so Blake decided to sit down against a tree and read the book she’d brought, and Swift Shadow curled up with her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blake briefly glanced around, watching the other people that had gotten to the clearing before her. Of course Ozpin was there, his hideous zippleback investigating the area. Cardin was grinning with a thunderpede, Pyrrha was standing next to a sword stealer. A few other first year students were around, some chatting and others messing around with their new partners.  
It reminded Blake of the good times she and Swift Shadow had shared while training or on solo missions. Even with missions that it was just her and Adam, when she ignored his presences, and messed around with the night fury. Or training sessions after Illia had meet and trained her changewing, and the two faunus had been happy to spend time with their dragons. Often a senior member of the White Fang would supervise then, but was ignored.  
Before she got too lost in thoughts, Blake returned her face to the book, her free hand brushing along the dragon’s scales. A happy sigh left her throat, and she leaned against Swift Shadow more. He purred lightly, ears flicking happily.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Even after the second day, Weiss couldn’t exactly say that she liked the Emerald Forest. Yesterday’s affairs, and her not being made leader, when clearly she was the best for that position, was weighing heavy on her mind.  
She could put with Ruby as a partner and teammate perhaps, but Ruby didn’t strike her as leader material. Whereas Weiss had practically been taught to be one. She couldn’t say that Yang was any better, the blonde was loud and reckless. Blake’s words about the Schnee Dust Company weren’t great, and the girl hadn’t made any attempt to make friends with her, or even Yang for the most part. It baffled Weiss, since she’d have to work with Yang arguably more than the other two in the team.  
Having to get a dragon partner out of the types of dragons found her was also disappointing. Vale’s dragons lacked an elegance that dragons found in Atlas carried, something that she had heard from father. A simple look around, and seeing the dragons of the professors here, only stood to prove that point. Not that any of the wild ones dared to even approach her, seemingly scared off by the icey attitude.  
After a decent bit of time, Weiss managed to come across one spot that was relatively nice looking, and had a promising dragon. That being a light fury. The dragon was blasting some crystals, and gathering them up in a pile evidently. At the moment, the light colored dragon had broken a piece off with her plasma blasts, and picked it up delicately with her mouth, teeth out.  
As she started to walk off, Weiss started to frown, seeing the dragon limp on one of her back legs. The dragon turned, showing signs of bruising on her scales. Weiss couldn’t help her disappointed sigh, and the dragon looked over at her, blue eyes shining with pride regardless of the injury, and she moved on with her life. Weiss did the same, walking past with a disappointed stride. The dragon didn’t seem bothered by her after that. She walked past the pond, heels clicking against the stone ground.  
Once she started to walk a way, another pale dragon wandered by, bouncing oddly. A sharp cry emerged from the light fury when the snafflefang landed on her tail, and Weiss froze, her eyes glancing back towards the white dragon. The snafflefang snarled at the majestic dragon, and Weiss’s mind connected the dots on the injury. The fallen crystals by the light fury’s feet glistened in the sun.  
“Don’t you guys normally do that yourself?” she started, moving towards the snafflefang, eyes sharp. “That’s why you have the big ugly tails.” The dragon blinked, and growled at her. “Besides, it makes no sense to be hurting her, she’s helping you out here!” Weiss scolded the large dragon, voice sharp.  
Weiss sighed, and prepared to use red dust, the hilt of Myrtenaster turning until the bright color was up front. She ran her fingers just above the blade, dust activating and sending out a wave of heat, pushing the dragon back enough to the light fury to dart away from him. Weiss meet the dragons eyes, a serious expression on her face.  
The snafflefang shook himself off, growling loudly now. His eyes looked at the short trail that came from him resisting, and his jaw opened as a fire started to gather there. The growling stopped, and the snafflefang began to force the fireball to grow larger and larger.  
With a sharp cry, likely of rage Weiss surmised, the light fury ran back around her, and jumped onto his face, forcing the mouth to shut, and the dragon to bite his tongue with a hurt cry. The light fury growled back at his sudden and muffled roar.  
The white dragon weighing him down, the snafflefang started to shake his head to shake her off, and try and claw at her, feebly reaching her legs. During the struggle, the light fury tried to hold strong, digging her claws into the dragon's scales, but started to slip. As she was slipping, one of the horns on the snafflefang’s head caught her face, to which she bite back a cry of pain. As she pulled away from it with shut eyes, Weiss spotted the start of blood running down the white scales.  
As soon as the horns were off her scales, the light fury jumped off, wings catching the air and she landed delicately, just behind Weiss. The dragon’s breath was a heavy pant, chest heaving and she was barely standing on her injured hind leg. The snafflefang flew off, shakely gaining air and leaving the area.  
Once the dragon had left, Weiss watched the dragon paw at her eye, breathing heavily. “Wait, let me handle that.” she muttered, casually walking up to the dragon and running water from the pond. “Close your eyes though.”  
The dragon listened to her, letting the short girl clean the injury and then check the other ones. She surmised that some ice would help the bruise, and no permanent damage would come from the attack on her tail. “That’s better.” Weiss smiled softly, running her hands across the smooth scales of the light fury. The dragon let out a purrish rumble at the touch, leaning into the human without knocking her over.  
“Sorry about the, uh, judgement earlier.” Weiss looked down at her feet, voice barely audible. “So many things haven’t gone as they should have, and something had to be perfect.”  
The light fury shrugged, her tail flicking around lightly. “Fresh start?” She offered out her palm, as Winter had taught her to do if she ever got a dragon partner. The smooth scaled dragon buried her nose into the soft hand, breath tickling Weiss’s hands.  
“As for a name, perhaps Krystal?” she asked, and the dragon nodded quickly, after she withdrew her nose from the human’s hand.  
As they walked past, Weiss not wanting to further mess up the hind leg, she started ranting about her teammates, going on and on. Krystal nodded, a look in her eyes suggesting she knew all about that.  
“... hmpf… How can she be the weirdest of the group with those two sisters?...” she muttered, past ranting about the siblings and on to the team member she knew the least about. “And I haven’t seen her take that bow off once. I get she thinks it looks good, but it does not go with every outfit!” The pair was almost to the clearing, and Weiss took a moment to breath, looking at the sun. It was almost at the highest point in the sky, and Weiss smirked.  
“It’s obvious that we would be the first to arrive.” she spoke with pride, hearing nothing in the clearing. “This team of mine is so reckless, I bet they are fighting the dragons instead of trying to-” she stopped mid sentence, seeing Blake leaned against a curled up night fury, book in one hand. She glared at the pair, stalking past with quick steps.  
Blake didn’t make any comments, but Weiss could feel the other girls eyes on her as she went past, Krystal side-eyeing the night fury darkly. The night fury only watched her, confused but decided to pay more attention to the person curled against him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a few moments of silence, and Weiss had sat down, Krystal doing the same thing, she cleared her throat, and Blake looked up. Weiss could have sworn she saw the bow twitch slightly, but wrote it off as her imagination.  
“Need something?” Blake asked, meeting the icey blue eyes of Weiss without an issue. “Nice dragon by the way.” The comment sounded genuine.  
“Just, didn’t expect to see anyone else here first.” Weiss started, “or to see a night fury here.” she ended, looking down.  
“Light furies aren’t that common either.” Blake commented, shrugging as she put her book down. “So, have you thought of a name for her?”  
Weiss nodded, confident that the night fury was still unnamed. “I’m calling her Krystal. What about the night fury?”  
“Swift Shadow.” Blake answered, running a hand along his neck as his ears perked up at the name. Weiss blinked, her breath catching in her throat. “What happened to Krystal?” she asked, voice soft. She looked over at the black dragon as he stood up and started walking towards Krystal, looking concerned.  
“Run in with another dragon, but nothing we couldn’t handle.” Weiss said, voice sharp. Krystal gave Swift Shadow a warning growl, ears laid back against her skull. “I’d call him off, she’s still on the defenses.”  
Blake caught the night furies eyes, and he backed off, sitting beside her, tail curling around her body. “I’ll let you make sure those don’t get infected then,” Blake looked down, and picked her book back up. “Get back to the book.”  
Weiss sighed, and moved over to the base of a tree, Krystal walking after her, making the injury look like she was just walking delicately.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as team RWBY was spilt up for getting their dragon partners, Yang was on the lookout for a dragon. At the least, watching out for an attack. She knew that there were dangerous dragons out here, the day before had proved that much. Ember Celica was prepped and loaded, ready for anything.  
A few minutes had passed, in near silence. Muffled voices in the background, of other Beacon students. And a sound nearer, something coming towards her. Seconds later, a large body crashed into her, and Yang wriggled herself away from the dragon. A monstrous nightmare, she realized with a grin.  
As quickly as she could, Yang jumped at the dragon like she would Tai’s stormcutter or deadly nadder, punching the dragon's jaw. A muffled thud meet the fist, and the monstrous nightmare shook his head, tongue flicking out to lick the outside part of his mouth.  
While the dragon was stunned, Yang launched herself with some explosive shots to get up on the dragon's back, managing to grab hold as the stunned animal did his best to shake her off, while shaking off the shock of being punched. While she had the chance, Yang started to jab at the dragon, not to do any serious damage but to keep him grounded. A few blows were dealt to the base of the tail as well.  
Yang could feel a gel like substance heat up, and quickly jumped, rolling on the ground. When she looked up, the dragon had set himself on fire, snarling at her with silted eyes. She grinned, and quickly reloaded Ember Celica, and the fire on the dragon’s back died down.  
“That’s right, save that fire. This has just started!” she called out, dragon growling at the words, and snapping at the air near her. Yang just chuckled slightly, eyes on the monstrous nightmare.  
Once the fire was out, Yang grabbed the monstrous nightmares tail near the tip, and tossed him around as far as she could. Some resistance was put up, with him digging his claws into the ground, tearing gorges into the dirt. A quick blast of fire was sent out, and Yang ducked down to avoid the fire, which burnt the bark of a tree.  
Before she could drop the grip on the tail, he violently whipped the tail around, sending Yang flying backwards. She managed to land on her feet however, and smirked at the dragon, who looked at her, mildly baffled. In response, the dragon relight the fire on his scales, and charged at Yang, who dodged and started to throw punches quickly, trying to get hits in while avoid the heat. A few blasts of fire came close to hitting, or just grazed Yang’s skin.  
After dodging some blows and shrugging off many, the monstrous nightmare brought his skull down on Yang, smashing into her shoulder and neck. Yang gritted her teeth, feeling the dragons horns cut across her skin, drawing a little bit of blood. She quickly pulled back, narrowly side-stepping a burst of fire from his mouth.  
His fire being dodged, the dragon growled at Yang, and started to snap at her, slashing the air in front of her with his claws, some getting close to skin and clothes. Yang dodged as best as she could, trying to grab at his horns to subdue him, but as that happened, she felt a claw cut past her ear, and glancing over, saw some blonde strands fall to the ground.  
Yang felt her heart stop, then start beating faster and faster. The soft lilac hue of her eyes changed to a burning red, that she meet the yellow dragons gaze with, eyes practically burning. The dragon back down, withdrawing a little with almost respect in his eye. He was certainly impressed, and didn’t seem so angry.  
Despite the anger coursing through her, Yang managed to control herself and grabbed the horns once more, wrestling him down with little struggle to the ground. After a few seconds, she let the dragon up, and released his horns, then held out an open palm. The dragon pressed his nose directly into it, a pleased smile on his face.  
Now that the anger was washed away, Yang chuckled, and looked down at her hands. “Well Bumblebee, you certainly did a number to these.” she told the monstrous nightmare, who shook his scales off lightly. “Wings okay?” She got a nod and a growl similar to a chuckle in return.  
As they went back to the clearing, Bumblebee tried flying with a human on his back a few times, trying to figure out the best place to have his partner seated. They decided that right behind his head was best, and the pair eventually ended up at the clearing.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blake knew that a large dragon was arriving early, sharp hearing and the wind giving away whoever it was. When she looked up from her book, the first thing she saw was a large yellow dragon, and Yang sitting at the back of his skull. The monstrous nightmare grinned as the blonde slide off, running her hand along his face.  
Yang looked at Swift Shadow, walking right up to him, and crouching down. “Nice dragon.” she smiled, glancing up at Blake. Swift Shadow looked at her, unamused.  
“You do know that most dragons don’t like just being approached, right?” Blake asked, meeting her partner’s eyes. “But, thank you, and I’d say you found a good one yourself. This is Swift Shadow.”  
“That’s Bumblebee,” Yang pointed back towards where the dragon was, and he took it as a sign to walk over. “You brought a book?”  
“Yeah, I figured that I’d have some time to kill, and books generally do a good job of that.” Blake pointed out, closing the book. “But then, so do people. And dragons.”  
Bumblebee had started to investigate the night fury, sniffing him and making friendly noises at him. Swift Shadow stood up, and playfully batted at the larger dragon. “So, you found a night fury. My uncle’s dragon is a night fury as well. His doesn’t look so beat up though.”  
“Found him like that.” Blake sighed, watching the two dragons chase each other around and play. “Doesn’t seem traumatized by anything however. Why’d you name him Bumblebee?”  
“Just felt right. He’s black and yellow, he can fly, and no one will think that he’s a monstrous nightmare if they hear the name first.” Yang smiled, and Blake shook her head, amused.  
Weiss suddenly spoke up, startling the other two girls. “If they know what your family names dragons, they wouldn’t be surprised.” she pointed out, tone snide.  
Yang looked over at Weiss, ignoring her words. Her smile somehow grew larger when she saw Krystal, who glared at her.  
“That’s Krystal, and Bumblebee better leave her alone.” Weiss made introductions, the white dragon looking over at her partner.  
“I take it Ruby isn’t back yet.” Yang stretched, grunting a little. “Oh, Bumblebee, I’ll wrestle you any time!”  
Weiss didn’t exactly looked surprised, Blake decided, but she didn’t look amused either. “You actually fought with your dragon?”  
“He came charging at me, what was I supposed to do?” Yang asked, perplexed. “Besides, he’s fine, and we both had some fun.” The sound of the two dragons playing reached their ears, happy cries filling the air. “See, fine!”  
Weiss turned away with a quiet “ruffian” and went back to Krystal’s side, shaking her head. Yang just shrugged at Blake, grinning.  
“Now you’ve got a dragon to wrestle with.” she smiled, “seems like he’s having fun.” the blonde relaxed a bit, her smile soft.  
“He is.” she nodded, a small smile on her face watching the two dragons run around. She was once more reminded of the way that Swift Shadow had played around with Iris, Illia’s changewing. It was a pleasant memory.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a few hours, the sun started to dip underneath the treeline. Blake watched Yang pace, her partner starting to look more concerned. “Hey, uh, it’s been a while now.” she started, purple eyes looking around. “Think we should look Ruby?”  
Standing up to place a hand on Yang’s shoulder, Blake meet her gaze with a soft look. “Ozpin made her leader for a reason. I’m sure she’s fine.” She started, and Yang sighed. “After the sun sets fully, if she isn’t back, we can go ask Ozpin if we could go look for her.”  
Weiss, still sitting down next to the white dragon, huffed sharply. “If she’s the leader, it’s rather poor form for her to be leaving her team alone for so long. Even Jaune is back!” she snapped, eyes icy.  
Blake meet the icy glare with ease, eyes just as sharp. “Things aren’t going to happen just because you snap your fingers, you know.” She stated in a flat tone. “And there shouldn’t be a rush befriending a dragon either. These are our partners for life,” she felt Swift Shadow brush up against her, cheerful growl leaving his throat, “It’s not a race.”  
Instantly, Blake knew what the shorter girl was going to say. “That’s rich, coming from you.” Swift Shadow looked at her, almost glaring.  
Yang looked at the two, eyes darting between both of them. “What does that mean?” she asked, looking towards Weiss at the moment. Bumbleby tried greeting Krystal again, but the light fury growled at him once more.  
“Blake was already here when I got back, and she looked rather comfy too.” Weiss explained curtly, eyes sharp. “So she must have been here for a while.”  
Blake looked down momentarily. “I found him in a trap,” she said, sticking to something to the truth. “Freed him, and he decided that he’d stick around.”  
Yang gave her a sharp look, but held back whatever she wanted to say. Weiss looked at Blake, confused, but tired, not wanting to argue further. Blake figured she was getting tired, and she herself was just happy no one said anything about it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After wandering around Emerald Forest for a bit, Ruby had come across a small creek, where a long silver dragon was drinking peacefully, tail whipping around idly. She looked around the area, realizing she’d gone a great distance and was mildly lost. The sun gleamed of the shiny scales, catching her eyes. She jogged over to the dragons side, admiring her with wide eyes.  
The dragon looked over at her, green eyes squinted in annoyance. Besides that, she didn’t move, dipping her sharp nose back in the water, lapping at it. Ruby could hardly breath with her excitement, and she was squirming around a little.  
“I’ve heard that razorwhips were beautiful, but the books didn’t say you were this beautiful!” she practically squealed, eyes shining. “Your scales look so sharp too! Your nose horn is like Crescent Rose!” She started complimenting the dragon, who drew her head up from the water with a sharp look.  
In the same second as the look, she took off, wind causing Ruby’s cloak to flutter a bit. She paused in her train of compliments, and pulled out her scythe, firing it’s rifle on the ground to get a boost into the air. Once in the air, she used the weapon to keep up with the dragon, who picked up her pace with a sharp and annoyed huff, tail twitching sharply.  
She heard the sounds of a blast hitting a tree, and glanced down. She was now just over the tree line, and looking around, couldn’t find any of her teammates, or anyone for that part. Besides a brief thought about how they were doing, she focused her mind on the dragon in front of her, gaining distance.  
As the dragon dipped down, she slammed the weapon against a rock that was there, gaining air. Mid-air, Ruby once more looked at her weapon in comparison to the dragon’s nose. “You know, I wasn’t joking when I said your nose looks like my weapon!” She called out, about level with the dragons eyes. She showed him, trying to prove her point. “See?”  
The razorwhip huffed, and picked up her pace again while flying upwards, tail cutting the wind with clear annoyance. Ruby started to fall back, anxiety filling her stomach, before glancing at the dragon, flying dangerously close to some falling rocks.  
“Wait!” she called out, getting back in the sky as quickly as she could. “There’s some… rocks.” She tried to get the dragons attention, to little success. So instead she knocked all the rocks out of the way as best as she could, cutting and slashing with her scythe. A small pebble bounced off the dragons head.  
Having felt the rock, she looked over at the human with curious eyes, and watched as the red scythe was being used to send rocks away from her. A less annoyed sigh left her mouth, but she still flew onward. Having lost her momentum, Ruby stopped chasing her, and landed on the ground with a quiet thud. The stones crashed down with more noise, and some electricity went towards the small stone stack. Ruby thought she spotted a skrill flying nearby.  
After looking back for the silver dragon, she spotted her flying off to the left, and started to follow on foot, energized from the adrenaline running through her veins. She started humming the rhythm of some popular songs as she walked.  
Halfway through the song, Ruby caught the sound of growls, one sounding like a deeper version of the huff she had received several times now today. Getting close to the growls wasn’t hard, as two terrible terrors were trying to fight with the full sized dragon over some food.  
She got Crescent Rose into it’s rifle form, and shot at the general area of the small dragons, careful not to actually hit them. Both flew off quickly, rising over the tree line and diving back down to the branches.  
The razorwhip looked over, startled. Her gaze settled in a small scowl, but she gave the human a grateful nod as she picked up the food and left. Ruby watched him go with a sad wave. An idea clicked in her head though, and she went over to the creek and caught a fish really quickly, before trying to find the dragon again. While over by the water, she made a makeshift disguise in the image of the silver dragon, and then ran off to find her.  
As Ruby approached, she held the fish out to show her, and she stopped in her motion to take flight, tilting her head curiously. “Hey, I thought you might like a little more food.” she commented, gently tossing the fish over towards her food pile. She froze up briefly as she walked over to her, and blew off the leaves placed to mimic her scales.  
As much as she wanted to jump at the dragon with a hug, Ruby managed to just hold out her palm, which was quivering a little, and offer that out to the dragon. She presses her nose into the hand after a moment, eyes shut lightly. Her other hand brushed across the scales, savoring in the smooth texture.  
“Wow… smoother than I thought they’d be.” she muttered, and the dragon pulled her head away from the girl’s hand with a curious head tilt. “Really do look like my weapon. I named it after my mother by the way. She was apparently a great huntress, and Petals, her deadly nadder, would prove that.” she took a breath, watching the dragon eat the fish and the other meat. “I’ve always wanted to be a great huntress, with a cool dragon partner. Why do you think I read up so much about razorwhips?”  
The razorwhip walked back over to her, having finished the meal. She was still licking her chops, but sat down besides her and meet her gaze. “I could make sure you always eat well you know, and I’d shine your scales every day.” Ruby started, smiling at the dragon. She nodded, and bowed down her head so the short human could get on her back.  
“You need a good name,” Ruby mused as the dragon flew up, and spotted tracks heading away from them. “How about Silverblade?” she nodded, and started flying off towards the sun, which was almost touching the ground.  
As they got close to the clearing that Ruby had been in at the morning, she landed and started walking, Ruby walking besides him. She saw a yellow monstrous nightmare playing with a night fury, Blake standing near Yang, who was talking to her at the moment, and Weiss standing off to the side with a light fury near her. She ran over, Silverblade shaking her head then picking her pace up as well.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yang perked up the second she saw Ruby, and embraced her sister in a tight hug. It caused the bit of Blake’s heart that missed her parents act up, but she shook it off quickly. Weiss stood up, and gave the dragon with the younger girl a judgemental look. Krystal was ignoring the new dragon.  
Swift Shadow and Bumblebee halted their playing, the night fury walking back over to his companions side. Bumbleby charged right over to the razorwhip, in what Blake realized was his greeting. The silver dragon managed to avoid being ran over, and looked at the excited dragon.  
As soon as she was released from the hug, Ruby made introductions. “Yang, this is Silverblade. Silverblade, that’s Yang, my sister.” she sounded off breathlessly. Spotting Blake, the shorter girl grinned. “That’s Blake.”  
Yang smiled at the dragon, “she looks like your weapon.” the blonde chuckled, silver dragon giving her a sharp look. “The monstrous nightmare is Bumblebee. He’s uh, friendly.” she shrugged, whistling to get his attention. The yellow dragon moved over to her side, sitting down.  
“That’s Swift Shadow,” Blake let Ruby know, standing off to the side a bit. The night fury puffed his chest out with pride, a proud rumble leaving his throat. Glancing at Yang, she smiled. “If I had to guess, I’d say Bumblebee is pretty young.”  
“That’d make sense, yeah.” Yang agreed, scratching under his chin. The dragon's tail began to smack the ground in sync with the scratches.  
Weiss finally made her way over, looking disdainfully at the razorwhip. “That’s Krystal, and I see that not only you made us all wait, but you arrive with a dragon that’s better fit for a soldier than a huntress.”  
Ruby looked confused, and hurt. “What do you mean? Why does that matter?” she asked slowly, voice soft.  
“I think she’s a great fit for Ruby,” Yang stepped up, finally voicing annoyance. “Besides, razorwhips are good dragons for hunters, they don’t just have one use.”  
Weiss looked annoyed at the sisters, and almost missed the sharp look Blake had. “Am I the only one that has any taste? Clearly Swift Shadow is just an act.”  
Blake could feel her second set of ears pressing against the bow, straining to flatten with anger. “Someone’s social standing isn’t reflected in their dragon, or their morals apparently.” Swift Shadow tried to comfort her, but it didn’t work at all.  
She heard Yang let out a small gasp of shock, surprised to see a bit of temper from the quiet girl. “What’s next, saying that a monstrous nightmare isn’t a good dragon for this either?” Blake took a sharp breath, holding dangerously still.  
Weiss backed up, shocked and startled. “Dragons aren’t forced into one role, regardless of whatever you were lead to believe.” Blake finished, turning away with a sharp breath.  
As soon as the adrenaline faded, worry started eating at Blake’s gut. After a few moments, she felt the feline ears return to their normal position, and took a few deep breaths. Swift Shadow meet her gaze, making a soft growl.  
Weiss was looking astonished, blinking in confusion. Krystal was trying to get the human’s attention, before shooting a quick glare at Blake.  
Ruby cleared her throat loudly. She was looking around nervously, Yang just behind her a little. Blake looked over, heart racing. A quick glance revealed that Weiss had looked over as well. Ruby had everyone’s attention; dragon, human, and faunus.  
“Look, we all have dragons that fit us well, and bring out the best in each of us. There’s no point in arguing about them.” Ruby started, looking at Weiss at the moment. The next second she was looking at both of them. “But we need to get along, otherwise this team is going to crash and burn.” she finished, silver eyes sharp.  
Blake nodded, a little shaky, and wandered off to the tree she had been leaning against before everyone else arrived, opening her book.  
Yang looked over at her, concern in her eyes. “I wouldn’t recommend reading in the dark. It’s bad for you eyes.” she said, walking over to the faunus’s side. She then pulled the book out of her hands, closing it with a snap.  
Ozpin saved her from having to make another excuse, stepping into the middle of the clearing. “Now that everyone has arrived back safely, it’s time we head back to beacon, and get your dragons to a stable.” he spoke loud enough to be heard, although not shouting. “Get in the plane, and make sure the dragons follow it.” Dusk and Dawn started chattering, likely talking to the other dragons.  
As all the teams started loading on to the plane, Swift Shadow looked over at Blake, eyes wide. She walked over to him, gently holding his face. “Don’t worry, I’m not leaving.” she whispered, comforting the dragon. “Not like last time.” she said, almost to herself. The night fury let out a soft whine, resting his chin on her shoulder. “But I do have to get on the plane. Just fly right next to it.” Blake muttered, rubbing his ears gently before getting up.  
Getting up and standing next to Yang, the blonde gave her a small look, but said nothing. Weiss was sitting on one of the few seats along the wall, leaning against it with her eyes shut. Ruby was standing next to her, looking out the window at Silverblade, who was just sitting and watching her. Bumblebee was trying to comfort Swift Shadow, the night fury staring into the machine with worry filled eyes.  
As usual, the engine’s start up was smooth, easily gaining altitude and rising over the tree line. All the dragons started flocking to the transport, Dusk and Dawn ushering them along as they needed to. There was some chatter in the plane, Nora talking about the skrill she had tamed rather loudly. Team RWBY remained quiet however, Blake watching out the window, feeling Yang’s eyes on her.  
The flight seemed to last forever, but when it ended Ozpin directed the teams to the stables, where the dragons would be staying in. Swift Shadow kept close to Blake, tail wrapped around one of her ankles lightly. Each team had a large room, with four decent sized stalls for the dragons. Water troughs were in each of the four bed spaces, some hay for the dragons to sleep on. Some food was there already, in large bowls for the dragons.  
A small debate occurred of who was taking which stall, and in the end they decided that the two on the left side would be for Silverblade and Krystal, and the two on the right for Swift Shadow and Bumblebee. Swift Shadow immediately went in to the one closest to the door, lapping at the water and looking up. Krystal went to the back left one on her own, Weiss choosing not to argue with the dragon. Bumblebee made himself at home across from the light fury, spreading the hay out for his large body and wing span.  
Weiss was practically asleep on her feet on the way back to their room, although she tried to act like she wasn’t. Yang kept yawning and stretching as she made her way down the hallways, Ruby was rubbing her eyes and yawning, and Blake had to make sure that the younger girl didn’t run into anything or anyone on the way. Somehow they made to the room, and not too long after that, they ended up falling asleep.


End file.
